


Facial

by UrDesires



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrDesires/pseuds/UrDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is always looking for new lotions to keep his face nice and soft. He would never guess Puck has something to offer that will help him with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After a long and exhausting day, Kurt was feeling the sweat on his skin. It was so hot this day. He then decided to go to the locker room before heading home. He always brings his favorite lotion in his backpack for situations like that, besides at this time no one is in there, so he will have no problems.  
Kurt entered the locker room and smelled the weird odor that always impregnates the place. For some reason it makes something shift in is stomach but he can figure out what is that feeling.  
The reason why Kurt come to the locker room is because unlike the regular bathrooms, no one enters before the school time, so he won’t be bothered by the anyone.  
Kurt found his usually place and grabbed the lotion. It’s the best part of his day. First he washed all the sweat of his face and then started putting the lotion. It’s like the world stopped and there’s only him in the quiet place.  
But suddenly something broke his concentration. Someone is in the shower right now. Kurt heart stopped and he started to listening careful the sound of the water running. But who would be showering at this time?  
Kurt decided to wait until the person finish and leave so he hid behind a column to wait.  
Five minutes passed and the shower stopped. Kurt heard the sound of footstep. It was his chance to run. He grabbed his bag and started to run to the exit.  
“Kurt?” A familiar voice called.  
Kurt was not prepared to what he saw. Puck was standing there will a towel in his hand. TOTALLY NAKED. Kurt couldn’t help but to look to his impressive muscle body. Kurt almost had a heart attack after seeing Puck’s impressive cock. Even soft it was huge. Puck also had a little public hair but Kurt was sure he depilates them.  
“See something you like?” Puck asked with a dirty grin on his face.  
Kurt immediately look away for the impressive view.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. Besides, I’ve seen bigger.” “Of course not” he thought.  
“ No, you don’t” Puck almost read his mind. “But don’t be embarrassed, everyone looks at it”. Puck then dropped the towel and walked closely to Kurt.  
“What…what are you doing? Kurt’s heart was beating faster by every step Puck did.  
“Nothing, I’m just giving you a better view”.  
Puck was so close Kurt could smell the soap. He couldn’t help but look to the firm muscle abs, the amazing cock and the strong legs Puck has.  
“I didn’t knew you have a voyeur fetish. I hope you don’t go showing your cock in public places like those maniacs we see in the news”. Kurt said trying to hide his flutter and walking away from Puck.  
Puck then gently grabbed Kurt’s arm.  
“Don’t be like that Kurt. I know you are too proud to admit you like it. Let’s do this then. I shower every day at the same time. So if you want to see it again you know where to find me”. Puck was so close to Kurt right now.  
“Ha, don’t count on that, not everyone is desperate to blow you Puckerman”. Kurt broke way from Puck.  
“ I didn’t said anything about blowing me, but if you behave maybe we can get there”. Puck was sure having so much fun teasing him like that.  
Kurt didn’t answered and rushed to the exit. His heart was pounding very fast and his face was a furious red. 

“Puck, please” Kurt was on his knees in front of Puck in the locker room.  
“Please what Kurt, I need to hear it”. Puck was looking at Kurt with his familiar grin.  
“I need your cock, please give it to me” Kurt was desperately trying to unzip Puck’s pants.  
“Calm down” Puck grabbed both of his hands. “First I need to see if you are worth of this cock”.  
“Please I need it so bad. I need your cum all over my face”.  
“Such a dirty cum slut”. Puck started to unzip his pants. Of course he was going commando.  
“Alright slut, look at the cock you want so much”. Puck said slapping his semi hard cock on Kurt’s face, who was trying to lick it.  
“So pathetic with your tongue out trying to lick my cock”. Puck was so enjoying this.  
“Please, I need your cock in my mouth. I need your warm cum all over my face. I do anything”.  
“ Anything? Interesting.” Puck took his shoes off and sat on the bench.  
“ Lick my feet”.  
Kurt started desperately to lick Puck’s feet making obscene sounds.  
“Wow, you were really saying the truth”. Puck said surprised.  
Kurt didn’t even answered, he was too busy liking in between Puck’s finger.  
“ I love your feet. I love the smell of it”.  
“ Wait until you get into my cock then”.  
Kurt looked up.  
“ So you will give me your cock?” Kurt begged.  
“ I think you deserve it. Come on”. Puck grabbed Kurt and putted his face into his crotch.  
Kurt smelled that wonderful manly scent. He was absolutely fascinated by the huge size of Puck’s cock. He started to lick the veins of it until he reach the big red head.  
“Yes Kurt kiss my cock slut”.  
Kurt started to plant small kisses on the head of the cock. Then he started lick it.  
“ Now put it in your mouth”.  
Kurt obediently did what Puck has told, but chocked on the enormous member.  
“ A slut have to learn how to take it, Otherwise you won’t be getting your reward”. Puck mocked him.  
“ I’m sorry, but please give your cum I need it all over my face. I want to be completely covered by it.”  
“If you work hard…”  
Kurt desperately started licking all the extension of the cock, making Puck scream in pleasure.  
“ Here we go Kurt, I’m gonna cum”.  
Kurt opened his mouth just in time to receive the stick with cum. Puck was cumming like a geyser, covering his face completely.  
“Thank you so much Puck” Kurt has rubbing his hands to spread the salty cum. It’s taste delicious, he thought. He would never put anything else on his face again.

Kurt woke completely cover in sweat. “What the hell was that?”. A dream. Kurt was dreaming with Puck. He was blowing Puck and take the cum on his face. Kurt couldn’t believe it. Why would he dream that. Sure his encounter with Puck messed with his head. But what he couldn’t deny is the fact he has just came in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt wasn’t feeling so good on his way to school today. That dream he had with Puck messed with his mind. It didn’t helped that when he went to his daily moisturizing routine, spreading the lotion on his face, all he could thinking was about cum. Puck’s cum on his face.  
So of course he didn’t go to the locker room that day as Puck suggested. He has his pride. Also, it would be humiliate if Puck realize he can affect him like that. But, he can’t avoid Puck in the hallway and that day specifically it looks like he was doing everything to encounter Kurt, always giving him that dirty look with an obscene smile on his face that makes Kurt’s stomach shift disagreeably.   
“Hey, what’s up Kurt? Are you ready for your daily dose of Puck?” Puck said grabbing his crotch. They were both alone at the lockers and Kurt couldn’t help but note the huge package in Puck’s hand.  
“I really don’t know what are you talking about Puck”. Kurt was trying to look disinterested in what Puck was saying even though he had a dry mouth and his heart pounding like crazy.  
“Still cold as ice I see. Such a shame. You are losing a one life time opportunity here”.  
“I don’t think this is that hard to find these days” Kurt said pointing to Puck’s cock.  
“You know you will never find a cock that big in your life. You saw it”. Puck said with his familiar grin on his face.  
“Listen…” Kurt started yelling.  
“No, you listen”. Puck grabbed his arm, but didn’t put too much force on it. “If you still want to continue with this you better be at the locker room by the end of the day.”  
“And if I don’t…” Kurt was trying to use a mocking tone.  
“Then it’s over and you will never see it again.” Puck was serious about this. He almost looked annoyed and Kurt didn’t knew why.  
But they had to stop because Mercedes and Tina were heading to where they were.

Kurt was standing at the locker’s room door for ten minutes deciding what to do. He couldn’t just do what Puck wants but deep inside he wasn’t that sure.  
He decided to stopped this situation once and for all.   
The locker room was very quiet as usual. Kurt went looking for Puck but apparently he wasn’t there.  
“Maybe he got tired of wait” Kurt thought.  
He was preparing to leave when a strong hand caught him by the waist.  
“I almost thought you wouldn’t come”.  
Kurt almost fainted after realizing that he was in Puck’s arms. His bare chest touching his body.  
“ I… I…” Kurt couldn’t find words or the strength to move.  
“It’s ok, I know”. Puck whispered in his ears, making Kurt shivers.  
“Now, why don’t you sit down so we can start the show?” Puck started to undress and the only thing Kurt could do is obey.   
Puck slowly unzipped his pants looking at Kurt like a predator ready to attack. Soon enough he was showing his boxers and his huge cock was marking it.  
“You should consider yourself special Kurt, it’s not always that I wear underwear to make a show for someone”. Puck was smiling at Kurt.  
“Do you want me to take this off?” Puck asked grabbing the boxers with his masculine hands.  
Kurt gave a nod but it was almost imperceptible.  
“No, that won’t work. I need to hear you say it.” Puck was getting closer to Kurt and he could smell the cologne Puck uses.  
Kurt was so lost in Puck’s amazing muscle body that he forgot all of his inhibitions.   
“Yes, Puck, I want… Please”  
Puck smile like never before. That smile made Kurt smile back for some reason.  
“Finally” Puck said and softly brushed his lips in Kurt’s.   
The move caught Kurt by surprise and without noticing he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.  
Puck then took Kurt’s hand and put in his underwear.  
“You want to make the honor?”  
Without answering, Kurt slowly put the underwear down and was welcome by Puck’s huge hard cock. The strong manly smell made Kurt almost faint.  
“Beautiful isn’t it?” Puck asked looking at Kurt’s face. “Do you want to give it a kiss?”  
Kurt heart stopped. He couldn’t. Not like that. He wasn’t ready for that yet.  
“Puck, I…I’m sorry”.  
“Shhh, it’s ok. Too soon”. Puck said holding Kurt’s face next to him. “Maybe next time, for now just enjoy”.  
Puck then started to play with his cock, pumping slowly and moaning softly.  
Kurt couldn’t keep his eyes off the view. Puck was so beautiful, so mainly with his strong arms and legs, his hairy chest. He started to caress his abs, all the muscles with his hands.  
“Oh Kurt this is so good”. Puck started to play with his nipples while Kurt was touching him.  
Suddenly Puck’s moans got louder and louder.  
“Oh Kurt I’m gonna cum baby”. Puck was pumping his cock like a mad man by now.  
“Then come for me Puck, I want to see your huge cock pumping all of this load for me”. Kurt was so horny right now.  
And with just a second, Puck was coming all over the bench and the floor. His come was thick and Kurt almost couldn’t hold the desire to pick all of that and put on his face. Such a waste.  
“ Well, that’s was good”. Puck said smiling to Kurt again. And then, like he did before he kissed Kurt on the lips again.  
“Puck, I’m sorry I couldn’t…You know”.  
“No worry Kurt, this was hot. Same time tomorrow”.  
And with a big smile on his face Kurt said “Yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, here it is the second chapter of this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. Sorry for any misspelling, English is not my native language.


End file.
